The present invention relates in general to telecommunications networks and more particularly to an asynchronous transfer mode based service consolidation switch.
A communication system includes a collection of components that communicate, manipulate, and process information in a variety of ways. The system may support different access technologies, such as frame relay, circuit services, and new and evolving connection-based or connectionless services, that communicate information, such as data, voice, and video. Switches in the communication system employ hardware and software to route information generated by access technologies to an intended destination. In an integrated services network, switches may route information among access technologies in a unified manner.
With an increasing demand for more sophisticated and higher bandwidth communication, switches in a communication system must be scalable and adaptable to the particular needs of the users. Also, switches should support existing access technologies, and provide a flexible framework for new and evolving services.
Existing switches in an integrated services environment suffer from several disadvantages. Switches fail to be modular and scalable to adapt, for example, to the needs and resources of a small private network serving hundreds of users, as well as a larger public network serving tens of thousands of users. Often, switches only support one or a few number of access technologies and offer limited expansion capabilities. Also, as integrated services networks get larger and more complex, existing switches may fail to provide adequate redundancy and fault isolation.
From the foregoing, a need has arisen for a telecommunications switch that integrates a variety of services through an asynchronous transfer mode based operation. In accordance with the present invention, an asynchronous transfer mode based service consolidation switch is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with conventional telecommunications switches.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided an asynchronous transfer mode based service consolidation switch that includes a to-switch port processor for converting network traffic into cells having an internal cell based format. A bandwidth arbiter determines appropriate bandwidth to transfer the cells stored at the to-switch port processor. A data crossbar transfer the cells from the to-switch port processor according to the determined bandwidth. A from-switch port processor receives the cells from the data crossbar and converts the cells into a network traffic configuration for transfer over a network link. A multipoint topology controller controls an amount of cell flow within the data crossbar.
The present invention provides various technical advantages over conventional telecommunication switches. For example, one advantage is the ability to transfer cells with, guarantees against cell loss. Another example is to provide switch flow control within a telecommunication switch. Other examples are readily ascertainable by one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims.